User blog:Wassboss/Taliban vs Medellin drug cartel
Taliban: Zealous Terrorists from the middle-east vs Medellin Drug cartel: Colombia's killer drug lords who built the worlds largest cocaine empire Who is deadliest Edges Machete vs Bayonet: The machete is much more maurable and can be used to stab, slice and slash where as the bayonet can only stab. Edge Machete PPS vs Mini uzi: They both have the same effective range but the uzi has a higher rate of fire. Edge Mini uzi AK-47 vs M60 machine gun: I'm torn on this. While the M60 has the higher rate of fire and range becuase it was brought off the black market is likely to jam more. But range and rate of fire can't be ignored so. Edge M60 RPG-7 vs Car bomb: I don't care what deadliest warrior said. The car bomb while having the more explosive power is much less manouverable and the RPG can be used from very far distances away. Edge RPG-7 Battle 5 Medellin cartel members are in a warehouse, packing up cocaine ready to smuggle it over the Afghan border. Two of them are packing up the cocaine and two are playing a game of cards. The last member, who is also the leader, is on edge. He knows that there is a terrorist group in this country and cannot relax knowing that they could attack at any moment. Meanwhile a band of 5 Taliban are hiding behind a crate, just outside the warehouse. 4 of them are armed with AK-47’s and the last with a PPS and a RPG-7. The leader gives the signal and the RPG wielder loads up a rocket and aims it at the cartel members. He fires the rocket but his aim is slightly off and it hits the back wall of the building, doing nothing but giving away their position. The cartel members jump to their feet, alerted to the attack. The Taliban burst out all guns a blazing. They manage to hit one of the Colombians in the forehead, killing him instantly. (5-4) One of the other cartel members takes out a M60 and opens fire taking out one of the AK wielders. (4-4) The cartel leader sees that the Taliban are better trained than he thought and tells his men to fall back. They all obey apart from the M60 wielder who stands his ground firing his gun manically and laughing. The RPG wielder fires another rocket and hits the crazed Colombian, sending body pieces flying. (4-3) The head Taliban tells all of his men, bar the RPG wielder, to go after the Cartel members. He tells the other man to stay here encase more of them come. The man nods his head and the leader runs after his men. One of them turns a corner and a Cartel member jumps out and sprays him with bullets. (3-3) Another Taliban turns the corner and opens fire on the man but he jumps behind cover. The Taliban runs over to where he is hiding and is ambushed by a cartel member with a machete. The Taliban member turns to face his attacker but he is too late to do anything as the machete is plunged into his heart. (2-3) The two cartel members stand up and head back towards the cocaine storing part of the warehouse. They both jump into a car and drive off. Little do they know that the RPG wielding Taliban is hiding in the back seat. With a roar he jumps up and pumps the driver full of lead. (2-2) The other cartel member turns around to face the attacking terrorist. The Taliban jumps on him and stabs him in the stomach with his bayonet. He then throws the injured Colombian out of the car and drives off. The injured cartel member takes out his detonator and presses it sending pieces of metal, blood and body parts flying. (1-2) The man walks over to the scene of the original fire fight. He picks up an M60 and walks over to the spare truck. Just as he is about to get in he hears a noise coming from another room. He walks over to it and kicks the door down and points his gun at.... His boss. The cartel member realises his mistake and lowers his gun. The cartel boss gose to pick up his uzi. When he turns back around the other cartel member is dead, with a knife sticking though his neck. (1-1) The body falls to the ground, revealing the Taliban leader. He tries to stab the Cartel boss but he grabs the barrel of the rifle. He then points his uzi at the terrorist and pumps him full of lead. He is about to yell a victory cry when a shot rings out and he falls down dead. (0-0) A British soldier lowers his pistol and takes out his radio. “Hello is anyone there”. “It’s me captain jones” answers a voice. “I have just taken out a hostel threat, seems like they have set up a base here”. “Well done danial” the voice says “No back to base General Wassboss wants to speak to you”. Winner Medellin Drug cartel Expert’s opinion The Medellin cartel won because of their harder hitting weaponry at all ranges and better training. TalibanLAIS 468x283.jpg|Taliban bayonet.jpg|Bayonet PPS-43 sub machine gun left side view op 800x437.jpg|PPS 250px-AK-47-GTASA.png|AK-47 408 rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 Cartel.jpg|Medellin drug cartel machete.jpg|Machete Uzi.jpg|Mini uzi M60MG.jpg|M60 machine gun ImagesCALBQ01I.jpg|Car bomb Category:Blog posts